Twilight Tickles
by Kaeotic
Summary: Twilight Princess had some really cute scenes. Me with my over-active imagination and adoration for cute protagonists wanted to re-write Twilight Princess with a little... Twist.


**Wow, I haven't been on in forever!  
I read a story that retold 'LOZ: Ocarina of Time' in a specific way, and I wanted to give it a shot for "Twilight Princess". x3  
Hopefully, I'll continue this, because Link is too cute.  
Haven't written a FanFiction in years, so sorry if this is horrible!  
_**

"Link!"

"Wake up, it's morning!"

With a suck of his teeth, the male Hylian shifted in his bed, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Liiii-iiiiiiink!" the voices of the children rung from outside his tree house. Link took a few moments to come to, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, before forcing himself out of his bed to climb the ladder to the window.

"Gee, these guys always wake up super early." he sighed, peering out the window. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up, you guys." It was, pretty much, the same routine every morning. Either wake up early to entertain the kids or wake up early to herd the goats for Fado(which was an occasionally painful process.), or just other Ordon chores. Link was used to it, by now. It's become almost a responsibility of his. Though, he did have to admit, keeping the kids entertained was more work than herding, by a long shot.

The boy peered out the window, greeted by the trio, Malo, Talo, and Beth. Link raised a hand in the slightest of waves. The younglings began to speak, demanding the older male to come down and teach them the things he's learned. Anyone else new to this task would have trouble making out what they were all saying, their words toppling over each others, demanding recognition.

Link couldn't help but chuckle. The flattery was always motivating, even if was from youth. "I'll be down, in a second, you guys. Calm down, will ya?" His gaze slowly trailed to a small figure closer to the path that lead to the actual village. A smile met Link's lips, a more genuine greeting following after. "G'morning, Colin!"

Colin was Link's favourite of the children. He wasn't obnoxious, loud, or full of pride. So, when Link's greeting brought a small, shy smile on Colin's face, he felt like he'd made the kids day. 

Link opened the door, only to be barraged by the male brunette of the group.. They all shouted and cheered happily.

"It took you long enough! You're like a bear, Link, always sleeping!" Talo wailed, keeping a firm grip on Link's forearm.

"Oh, shut up, Talo! You're just jealous that Link's so strong and amazing, just like a bear." The female, Beth retorted, clasping her hands together.  
"Hmph… Way to protect your boyfriend, Beth." The smallest of the three snorted. Malo was never interested in Link, like his other companions. Or, so he seemed, anyway. Beth's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, starring in mortification at the boy.

"I-I'm just correcting Talo!"

"Alright, alright, guys." Link interjected, shifting uncomfortably with Talo still clinging to his arm. "I'm sorry for sleeping longer than normal. Yesterday's chores were exhausting." he grinned crookedly.

His attention was quickly arrested to Talo, who was tugging on his sleeve, "Hey, do you think you can prove your bear strength in a wrestle match against ME?" Link cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Was that a challenge? Talo couldn't be serious. Then again, these kids were spontaneous and playful, what else was he to expect? The Hylian smirked.

"Oh, you sure about that?" Link straightened up once Talo released his arm. The child nodded frantically, his tousled brown hair followed the movements of the nod. With a playful eyeroll, Link snickered. "Alright, suit yourself." 

Beth and Malo sat to the side, eagerly staring at the two males who stood on opposite sides. Link stretched his arms in the air, smiling warmly at his opponent.

"You read for this, kiddo?"

"I've been ready." The kid was practically twitching with excitement. Link couldn't deny it, he was pretty excited, as well. Talo always gave him a bit of a run for his money, even though he was less than half of Link's size. Regardless, he always wound up victorious in the end to keep up his reputation with the youth.

Tauntingly, Link stuck out a hand ever-so-slightly and gestured for his opponent to 'bring it on'. With a sharp snort, Talo charged at Link. The blonde Hylian bit his lower lip. 'Will I change it up?' He pondered to himself. A small grin appeared on his smooth features. 'Yeah. It'll be more exciting.' He crouched down, defensively, holding his arms out to stop the young boy in his tracks at impact. Normally, Link would quickly side-step when he got charged.

The brunette child seemed to pick up the pace before ramming into the teenager. Link was taken by surprise as he stumbled backwards. He lost his footing as the child pressed his weight onto Link's chest. He felt the wind knock out of him as he slammed onto the ground. Talo shrieked in approval as his small hands pinned down Link's shoulders.

"Hah! That was faster than I expected!" The child beamed with pride. The older boy's large blue orbs stared in disbelief at how easily he was knocked down.

He scowled a bit. 'C'mon. I'm stronger than this pipsqueak.' With a quick jerk, shove, and roll, Link took the upper hand, once more, cockily pushing down on the child's shoulder. "I think you spoke too soon." Talo's thick eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"You wanna bet?" In an instant, the young boy's hands lashed out. Instinctively, Link winced, expecting a blow… A blow that never came. Instead, a swift, blunt, tingly sensation spread across his sides that made Link cry out loudly. Not a painful one, more like, surprised. The blonde jerked roughly, tipping over and thudding on the ground adjacent to the young male. Within seconds, Talo was, again, on top of Link, who was rubbing his side where he got jabbed. The brown haired youth smirked, his hand jetting towards Link's other exposed side, squeezing the flesh there. Link cried out again, a few stifled giggles leaking from between his soft lips. At that second, Talo's eyes lit up with excitement.

The child continued to dig his fingers into the Hylian's side, prodding roughly along his ribcage. Confused, Link bursted into a hysterical giggle-fit.

"St-stop!" he sputtered in between titters. "Talo, quit it! That t-tickles!"

"I knew it! Link had to have a weak point of some sort!" Talo seemed super proud of his discovery. "See, guys!? I told you he had to be ticklish!" The relentless attack of fingers on the squirming male's sides continued.

"Wow, I can't believe… He was right-" Beth's mouth hung open in disbelief.

Link's face burned with embarrassment as he giggled and guffawed, his attempts of wiggling away from the torment proved to be unsuccessful. He squeezed his eyes shut as the boy's fingers dug into his stomach.

He shrieked loudly. "No! Not there!" Link's laughter was practically echoing through Ordon.

Talo was laughing along with the squirming to-be Hero, enjoying his first victory.  
"Say 'Uncle', Link! Say it!" The child's stubby fingers raked down Link's belly, occasionally returning to pinch and squeeze at the victim's fleshy sides.

As much as the Hylian wreathed and twisted in ticklish agony, he shook his head gruffly, refusing to give the child the pleasure of a cheap win due to a specific weakness. It was time to try and gain the upper hand. He couldn't retort, but it took a bit of effort to find the strength in his arms before launching a tickle attack on Talo's armpits. Almost immediately, as planned, the child squealed, his hands recoiling to shield himself.

Link smirked, "Gotcha…" As breathless as he was, with one quick inhalation of air, Link shifted his weight to knock the child off balance, roll him over onto his back, and tower over him, once more. "Want a taste of your own medicine, kiddo?" Link teased, tickling under his arms.

The brunette child quickly went into hysterics, not anticipating a retaliation from the opponent. He kicked and squealed.

"You cheater! Y-you cheater, you took my tactic!"

"I didn't _take_ it," Link retorted cockily. "I merely adopted it. And there's nothing wrong with that." When the child had nothing to respond with but stifled laughter and squeals of disapproval, Link continued tickling with a grin on his face. He was easily able to arch away from Talo's vengeful hands since the child was much tinier than he.

Malo, the youngest and smallest of the three watched the childish scene with a disapproving look. Beth, clapping and swooning in encouragement towards Link.

"Look, Malo! Link's winning! I knew that oaf, Talo, wouldn't win. Link's just too amazing." she piped.

He snorted. "Link's only winning because he doubles in size and weight against Talo…" He crossed his short arms. "... Not fair, if you ask me…"

"Well, he asked for it! What do you expect us to do? Go in and team-attack Link?"

"It would be fair and help, I guess…"

Beth thought about it for a second. It would help their friend. He always complained about how Link always won the wrestle matches, for a dozen minutes at a time. Plus, she wasn't about to deny that the blonde's laugh was the cutest thing she's heard in a while. She wouldn't mind hearing it, again.

"Ugh, fine! I'm in." She huffed.

Link's fingers trailed down from Talo's underarms, to prod along his ribcage. He continued to squeal and squeak.

"Having fun? You must be, you're laughing a lot!" Link teased, snickering softly. Talo's flails were ridiculous. He looked like an enraged infant. "I'll keep this up until you yiel-" His taunt was cut short when Malo barrelled into his side, sending Link flying a little less than a foot away. "Agh-!" he hissed once he made contact with the floor.

"Your time's up…" The smallest of the trio muttered, pushing himself up and dusting himself off. Quickly, Beth scurried over to Link, throwing herself on him before he could get up.

"Wh-what the heck?" He grunted when he was pushed back down. With a sharp 'Shh', Beth dug a finger into Link's side. He yelped loudly. A smirk rose on the girl's face, her finger now wiggling around. The Hylian bursted into frantic giggles, twitching around. "N-no fair! This is cheating!"

Talo quickly joined the female, still catching his breath. "Thanks, guys!" he cackled, sitting on Link's legs. While Beth continued her teasing assault on Link's side, he began his own, squeezing Link's knee. The Hylian jerked, his giggling pitch rising a couple of octaves as he cringed.

"Ahh! Stop tha-" He was quickly silence with several more pinches to the thigh.

"Silence, beast!" Talo growled playfully, happy he and his cronies had the upper hand. Beth snickered, her fingers crept under his shirt with mild difficulty, gently skritching there. Link's heavy giggled turned to light laughter as he grimaced and squirmed.

"Eeeee, he's so ticklish here!" Beth sniggered. "Hmm… I wonder…" she rolled up his shirt a bit, inhaling before blowing a huge raspberry on his belly.

Link tensed up before erupting into high-pitched, hysterical laughter at the intense tingling sensation that spread across his naval. He could barely protest as Beth continued.

"Wow!" Talo gaped at the guffawing blonde. Little tears formed at the corners of Link's eyes. Talo grinned wide, continuing to knead at Link's thighs.

The Hylian felt himself weakening. He'd have to surrender to the kid's to make them stop the unfair torment. He tried speaking, but between Beth's raspberries and Talo's prodding, it was near impossible.

A masculine voice shouted the words that Link wish he could have voiced himself, "Hey! Kids, that's enough, that's enough!" The tickling stopped soon after. Link's loud laughter died down to be replaced by the confused whimpers and groans of the trio. "You three are going to be the end of that boy." Link laid there, panting heavily as the kids pushed themselves off him. He easily recognized the voice of his savior, Rusl.

With the energy he had, he looked up to see Rusl shooeing the kids towards the heart of Ordon Village, only to turn his attention to Link and trudge over to him.

Link pushed himself up on his elbows, his chest still heaving. The man had a crooked grin on his face, but his expression remained soft, almost out of pity for the young man.

"You alright? We heard you, but figured you were just having a good time." He held out a hand to help Link up. "Little did I know this was happening until Colin came and told me you might have needed help." With a small gesture, Rusl motioned to his son who was standing to the side, shyly gazing at Link and his father.

The blonde's expression went from surprise to embarrassed as he grinned sheepishly. "Heh… Y-you'd think I'd be able to hold my own against some kids, huh?" Rusl chuckled softly, patting Link's head in encouragement when the colour rose on his cheeks.

"We'll just say you were tired from all the work. It adds up, somedays, hm?"

"Yeah, exactly." He snickered, looking over to Colin's and nodding in appreciation. "Thanks, buddy." He raised his voice to thank the boy.

The small blonde child perked up, smiling softly at Link and mouthing 'You're welcome.'

As much as it hurt to smile, considering that's all he did for all those minutes, it was worth it, even though the trio was bound to come back for more.

_

**I planned for this to be longer, but I couldn't drag it out anymore, as much as I wanted to. I'll be sure to make the next chapter way longer. :3  
Feedback is appreciated!  
THANKS FOR READING~**


End file.
